É o que eu odeio em você
by Nyuu D
Summary: Rangiku tem apenas alguns minutos com Gin antes do homem partir para o Hueco Mundo... Antes de ele partir, como sempre fez. Agora, de vez. Quem sabe tentar impedi-lo dessa vez dê certo...? :: GinRan :: Oneshot.


GinRan, narro aqui a última cena dos dois antes de Gin partir com Aizen e Tousen para o Hueco Mundo. Oneshot.

Bleach is © Tite Kubo

* * *

A voz de Kotetsu Isane ecoava pelo Seireitei. Matsumoto havia acabado de derrubar Kira. Devia se dirigir ao Soukyoku. Aizen, Gin e Tousen deviam ser capturados imediatamente.

A vice-capitã seguiu Soi Fong ao local. Gin deveria ser capturado... O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Era suportável que ele fosse tão complicado, mas... Traidor? Tal idéia martelava na cabeça de Rangiku até que a voz da capitã do 2° Esquadrão quebrou sua linha de raciocínio – ou talvez falta dela.

- Matsumoto.

- Hai. – Soou a voz falha, e se arrependeu, embora não tivesse culpa.

- Você ficará responsável pelo Ichimaru. Chegaremos de surpresa, primeiro eu e Yoruichi-sama em Aizen, já que ele é o líder, e Hisagi em Tousen.

A mulher olhou Soi Fong com olhos entristecidos, porém, agradecia por isso. Ninguém além dela devia executar esse trabalho. Soi Fong e Yoruichi avançaram na frente, ela foi logo atrás, em silêncio. Esse estado retumbava os ouvidos de Matsumoto, que clamava por uma palavra de conforto que não viria de lugar algum. Não tinha o que fazer.

Ao chegar, havia uma confusão com Jidanbou e os outros três guardiões. Ela avançou na direção de Gin, o pegaria pelas costas. Seu coração veio à boca; prendeu a respiração. Puxou a zanpakutu. Com uma mão, segurou o pulso de Gin e com a outra, encurralou-o com Haineko contra seu peito.

- Não se mova, por favor.

Ela sentiu que Gin moveu-se levemente no lugar.

- Desculpe, capitão Aizen... – Ele disse com a voz calma e, por algum motivo, Rangiku sentiu ironia nas palavras do homem. – Ela me pegou.

Ela apertou o pulso de Gin e respirou, encarando a nuca dele. Conhecia tão bem as costas daquela pessoa e sempre esperava por sua volta. Pensava-se estúpida e ingênua, mas nunca mudava. Seu único desejo era apagar de uma vez Gin de seus pensamentos, mas toda vez que tentava, era quando ele voltava.

- Não foi coincidência você me capturar, foi?

- Creio que foi. – Mentiu, enganando a si mesma com uma força que não existia. E isso significa que não deu muito certo.

- Você está decepcionada? – Gin ameaçou virar o rosto e Rangiku forçou mais a zanpakutou contra o homem. Ele hesitou e voltou à posição anterior. A tenente só não sabia se ele fazia isso porque queria ou porque não tinha escolha. Ela imaginava, também, que o sorriso de Gin devia estar surgindo no rosto dele; suave, talvez, mas devia estar ali.

- Já estou acostumada.

- Não precisa se exaltar...

Gin deu um passo atrás e encostou-se em Rangiku. A mulher agitou-se no lugar, mas não se afastou. Não podia, afinal liberá-lo era pedir para que ele atacasse Yoruichi e Soi Fong. Ou talvez, Gin não fosse fazer nada disso. No fundo, Matsumoto sabia que ele podia se livrar dela, caso quisesse mesmo. Bem... Aquela tamanha proximidade com Gin não era algo tão bom nesse momento justamente por isso.

- Você quer ir comigo, Rangiku?

Ela não respondeu.

- Pode pensar nisso. Não precisa ser agora, eu posso vir te buscar. Ou imagino que você vá saber onde me encontrar... – Gin baixou um tanto a cabeça e Matsumoto observou como os fios de cabelo platinados mexeram-se graciosamente sobre a pele translúcida dele. – Eu não gostaria de te deixar para trás.

- Vai ser apenas mais uma das vezes em que...

- Nunca foi definitivamente. – Ele falou, calando-a. – Agora será de vez... Você quer isso?

- Não, mas... – Ela apertou, inconscientemente, o pulso do homem com mais força. Apesar de tudo, Matsumoto nunca foi boa em falar o que queria ou não para Gin. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar.

- Não?

- Não, a escolha foi sua.

Gin calou-se por segundos em que Matsumoto aproveitou para respirar adequadamente. O ar parecia ficar mais pesado à medida que cada precioso segundo passava.

- Nunca quis te magoar, Rangiku. – Ele puxou o pulso que estava imobilizado por ela e ignorou a pressão da zanpakutou contra si. Gin tocou a mão de Matsumoto em seu rosto e a mulher estremeceu; como ela sabia, a pele de Gin era um pouco fria, pálida e aparentemente delicada. Já a sentira outras vezes – eles sempre foram próximos –, mas daquela vez, a tensão que pairava no ar aumentava a intensidade dos sentimentos. E Gin estava tão próximo, mas, ela sentia que dessa vez, estava mais inatingível do que jamais esteve.

E aquilo ardia no peito, mais doloroso do que nunca.

- Talvez seja tarde para dizer isso, Gin.

- Não estou mentindo, apesar de tudo.

Ele ergueu a mão no lugar de antes e virou o rosto, provavelmente aproveitando-se da pequena liberdade concedida. E no fundo, também, Gin sempre conseguiu impor suas vontades sobre a tenente. Gin abriu os olhos e Matsumoto encarou aquele par de olhos azuis, mais claros que o céu. Era como olhar ao infinito. Ela tonteou, mas não fraquejou. O manteve preso.

E não queria soltar.

- Por favor... Gin. – Ela baixou a cabeça e quase tocou o ombro de Gin com a testa. – Não vá...

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois e Matsumoto se flagelou por dentro por aquele patético momento de fragilidade. Tinha que segurar as lágrimas; sem mais fraquezas. Ela sempre segurou as pontas, todas as vezes que Gin partia sem dizer para onde ia ou quando voltaria... Mas dessa vez, ele estava prestes a partir para nunca mais voltar. E isso era muito difícil de suportar.

Ela sentiu que Gin se moveu no lugar, tal como quisesse virar o corpo para ela. Não o fez. Virou o rosto.

Negación. Ela sequer viu os _Menos Grandes_ que surgiam do céu.

Matsumoto afastou-se com agilidade e viu que Gin baixava a cabeça e olhava o chão. Isso só podia significar que ele estava sentindo algum tipo de sentimento ruim.

- Que pena... – Ele baixou a mão lentamente ao lado do corpo e Matsumoto olhou para ele com seus olhos um tanto arregalados. – Seria bom se minha captura tivesse durado um pouquinho mais... – _Por que então você teria tempo de dizer que não iria embora? _

- Adeus... – Ela engoliu seco. – Rangiku.

Seus olhos pestanejaram. _Não, Gin... Não..._

Gin virou o rosto para ela e em seu rosto havia um sorriso. Não aquele sorriso cheio de cinismo. Era um sorriso de desapontamento... Ou arrependimento. Ela não sabia dizer com clareza.

- Desculpe.

Matsumoto prendeu a respiração e seus olhos só conseguiram se pregar nas costas de Gin. De costas, novamente, ele partia. E bem provavelmente, não ia mais voltar. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_É isso que... Eu mais odeio em você..._

_**"Mou chotto dake tsukamattotte mo**_

_**Yokatta no ni zannen ya"**_

_"Que pena... Só mais um pouco e você teria conseguido me pegar"_

* * *

N/A: Esse é um trecho da música "Fuyu no Hanabi", onde os seiyuus (dubladores) de Gin e Rangiku fazem um dueto. Esse trecho é cantado pelo Gin. Foi dele que tirei a idéia para essa fic. :) E também de interpretações de minha pessoa a respeito da cena que Gin vai embora. Enfim...

Reviews? *-*


End file.
